1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging support trays useful in the retailing of pre-packaged meat, fish, poultry, fresh produce and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the most part, support trays used in the pre-packaging of edible products for the retail trade are generally characterized by having a relatively flat product-supporting bottom wall and upstanding end and side walls that flare outwardly from the bottom wall. A commodity, such as an individual portion of meat as one might encounter in a retail food market, is placed in the tray and the tray overwrapped, such as with a clear plastic film, so that a prospective consumer might inspect the commodity without handling and contaminating it. In certain instances, trays of the prior art teachings have several shortcomings. One such shortcoming lies in the integrity of the tray after it has been overwrapped. If the sidewalls of the tray are not at the proper angle to the film during the wrapping operation, the overwrapping film will tend to exert a downward and outward force on the upper edge of said sidewalls as it is brought into contact with the tray, the result being the propagation of cracks and tears in the sidewalls. Such cracks and tears not only compromise the purpose of the tray (i.e., the safe, clean and sanitary packaging of food), but also are unsightly and costly in terms of the manpower and materials needed to repackage the contents of the damaged tray. Another shortcoming lies in the straightness of the longer sidewalls, especially in rectangularly shaped trays which are relatively large or are very much longer then they are wide. With trays which are relatively deep, it is important that the sides of the tray remain as upstanding as possible, i.e., that they do not "bow-out" at the center. Such bow-out commonly causes problems with the overwrapping operation, as well as product retention, and detracts from the desired pleasing appearance of the tray. Still another shortcoming with certain prior art trays is that they have a tendency to crack at the corners, especially when they are handled roughly as is common in the refrigerated cases of retail food markets. Such cracking is undesirable as liquids retained by the tray tend to leak out and compromise the sanitary condition of the food inside the tray.